ippofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iloveflash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wiki Ippo! Thanks for your edit to the Sawamura Ryuuhei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Idol Choujin Showtime (Talk) 15:31, May 7, 2012 Tuesday June 12th, 2012 (2:52, GMT+8) Hello. There are several pages I added to the candidates for deletion that need to be looked over (wild child, pompadour etc.). Also, I suggest giving some active registered users the Rollback position so they can rewind or refresh any edits that unregistered users do that can potentially remove all the hard work they put in pages. A few suggestions for new templates are: Manga chapter, Anime episode, and OP/ED templates, just to keep things looking neat and infobox-y. Let me know what you think~ EDIT: A Game template would also be nice. →the phantom whose substance cannot be grasped~RaidoZero 06:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Logo So I had some free time on my hands and everything, looked over some example logos and made this: http://i.imgur.com/UDViD.png I'm not sure about the width of the logo, and I'll probably end up making another one anyways >>. Just checking if you can change that plain ol' Wiki Ippo text on the top left corner to something more stylish is all~ I'll go back to editing now. →the phantom whose substance cannot be grasped~RaidoZero 16:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The logo needs to be a bit wider so the words Hajime no Ippo are legible; the dimensions allowed are 250x65 and the one you provided was 250x150, so I had to crop and resize it. Other than that it looks pretty damn cool! Iloveflash 23:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Logo Thank you for your contribution! I will change the title as soon as I have the time to learn how, and also add the templates. Alternatively, if you already know how to edit stuff like that, please ask the Wikia staff to be promoted to Admin, as I am only supposed to be the temporary Admin until we find a new one. You've been doing a great job so far and I see no reason why you don't deserve the title! Iloveflash 18:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC)iloveflash Wiki Updated I've changed the look of the Wiki. If anyone has any comments or objections, feel free to talk here. Next up is templates. Thanks to all users helping with the cleanup effort! Iloveflash 23:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Stat tables Boosiv has volunteered to help reconstruct the stat tables based on OBJECTIVE information from the manga. We had a bit of a problem with trolls editing the tables in the past so I'm not entirely sure we will keep them, plus the information cannot be truly objective since the manga only details Itagaki, Ippo, Aoki and Kimura's stats. But Boosiv has some experience with this stuff, so let's root for him. Help us out by deleting the current tables. Any suggestions are welcome. Iloveflash 00:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC)